Enjoy the silence
by Reduce-the-damage
Summary: Szayel is hungry and Ichigo is his victim...


**AN: Ok so Im taking a little break from the other story due to writers blocks yet again. This is going to be a long one.**

A faint laugh could be heard all throughout the desert of Hueco Mundo, enough to provoke an orange haired substitute to wake up.

Ichigo Kurosaki lied tied to a bleak, medical table along with having a faint memory of what happen.

Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to get up but soon realized he couldn't due to the restraints on his arms and his legs.

Finally getting enough energy to open his eyes fully, looking down he saw a blue sheet spread across his entire body.

Examining the situation, he felt like something was missing, he soon figure out the reason why he was cold because of his shirt, not on him.

The only thing on him left was the hamaka, everything else must have been stripped off him when he was unconscious.

The teen realized the only thing he could move was his head from the position it was in now and side to side.

He turned his head to the left then to the right, getting a harsh muscle cramp in his neck from straining too much, and let out a high yelp.

Quickly realizing what he did, he bit his lip to secure the rest of the scream from escaping his mouth and checked around for any signs of why he was here.

Hearing foot steps, Ichigo was jolted out of his thoughts and soon once more struggled with the restraints.

It appeared the restraints were laced with some kind of sharp object, every time the orange haired teen tugged, his hands and feet felt a brief ping of pain.

Using his senses Ichigo soon felt a stream of blood running down not only his wrists but his ankles too.

"It appears that the test subject is awake", a voice very close by, had said.

Kurosaki looked to one side to be face to face with a pink haired guy with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Who are you bastard and why am I here", screamed a surprised Ichigo with an exhausted look on his face.

Oh, now that's not a very nice greeting, to receive. I guess its to be expected from a low life soul reaper as your self though, mused the pink haired scientist.

What the hell is that suppose to mean, you didn't even answer my questions.

The pink haired espada took note of Ichigo's action and how he truly was out of energy.

" So you really don't remember anything thing? Fine, I 'll tell you... You are in a place called Hueco Muendo, home of the espadas and the infamous Aizen sama, and I am-"

Ichigo cut off the octava's statement, "You're an asshole!, I remember now but not everything, I remember why I- Orihime, where is she?"

Szayel pushed up his glasses, "Well that is a good start I presume, as for your question Orihime is here, in fact she's in this room... she's very excited to see you. Why are you here, you asked, simple, you were defeated by Ulquiorra. He left your body just lying there and of course I happen to come across it. You were nearly dead, but this Orihime you are referring to had healed you by my request."

The substitutes eye's widen, " She's here, where? Why did you want me healed, why is she here... with you of- of all people?"

The espada rolled his eyes at the last comment, "You know shimigami, you asked too many damn questions but, I suppose telling you these last few answers won't hurt, Orihime is here.

Szayel pointed to the nearest counter in his lab, walked over and pulled on a white cover revealing a familiar face to the teen.

There was Orihime, in an outfit that looked like what the espada's wore. Along with that was her being blindfolded, her hands tied to the back of a chair and her lips trembling and trying to form the word, Ichigo silently.

"Now that all of your annoying questions are answered, let's begin the procedure. Shall we?"

The Octava soon formed a disturbing grin on his face and an amused look started to glint in his eyes.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Szayel started walking towards one of the counters that looked to have some sort of medical tools resting upon it.

Gazing at the counter anxiously, the pink haired scientist picked up a scalpel. Looking at it thoroughly, he took the instrument and struck part of his arm, slowly drawling a line on his skin and pulled it away. Soon a trickle of ruby red blood appeared caressing the wound from where the espada cut. Taking note of this Szayel couldn't resist but to let out a violent laugh of approval. Satisfied with his results, he started walking towards Orihime, while lapping up the blood on the way.

Witnessing the whole act, Ichigo looked shocked and felt helpless. Seeing that there was no way out of his situation, he figured the best way would be to use his mouth.

The shimigami used all his strength to yell out at Szayel, " Hey, would you mind telling me what the hell you did that for? Why do you have that scalpel and what do you plan on doing to Orihime?

The Octava locked eyes with the soul reaper and untied the blindfold off of Orihime and tied it around her mouth.

The orange haired girl was suprized by this, and let out a faint scream.

Now, now be a good girl... I don't plan on doing anything to you... it's that one over there."

Orihime looked to where Szayel was pointing and took the hint of Kurosaki being his victim. Letting her emotions get the best of her, her eyes soon formed tears, and hands were trying to break through the restraints.

Walking towards the boy the mad scientist went out of his way to get a syringe and two jars containing gel like substances.

Finally arriving at the teen's side, the low ranked espada took out a syringe along with a jar that contained a purple looking fluid. Uncapping the lid and setting the jar off to the side, the mad man filled the syringe to the highest capacity.

"This first gel here, is something that will stop your hollow dead in it's tracks. Making it more easier to do what I please with you, rather than dealing with that beast fighting back.."

Placing his free hand on Ichigo's neck he readied himself for the chance.

Ichigo suprized by his hand being a lot warmer than his own body opened his mouth a lot wider than expected which made szayel quickly pull the trigger on the syringe leaving the gel to fall in the substitute's mouth.

Scared, the orange hair teen closed his mouth in a rush and held the substance there until the octava did something about it.

" You know your making this a lot more harder than it has to be, you could just swallow it and be done... but if you won't let that happen, I 'll have to make it happen."

With that statement said, the scientist put down the syringe and using the same hand, grabbed Kurosaki by the neck, while using his other hand to plug up his nose.

The boy started flailing around, jerking about and desperately wanting air.

"Just swallow and this will be all over, don't you want to be a hero and save what's her name over there or do I have to do something to her to... to show you I'm serious."

Ichigo, having a fear of what could be done to Orihime did as he was told and swallowed the substance.

Lifting both hands up from the teen, Szayel turned his back to prepared the next gel to be used.

The shimigami in the mean time, was trying to catch his breath and started to let his anger out, "You bastard, I can't believe you... what do you plan on doing next?"

Ignoring his questions he uncapped the other jar, filled the syringe then put the jar back on the counter. This substance was now colored a dull green.

" You've heard of acid haven't you, this substance here is primary made up of it. Have you ever been hit with it?"

Kurosaki remained silent, realizing that this would be a hell ride. Lifting the syringe over Ichigo's left shoulder, Szayel let it hover there, picking right up from where he left off.

" Do you have an idea yet of what I'm going to do to you... I plan on eating your muscles, organs, bones, everything but the hair of course... you see I've thought about it. There's a hollow inside of you, while you are also a human and soul reaper, hollows of course are delicious while soul reapers aren't bad and humans are good every one in a while. What makes you special is that your all three, truly a magnificent specimen. If your thinking there's no way, think again. You and I have an audience, that's why she is here. She going to watch you be eaten alive by me!"

Thinking ahead, the espada grabbed the blue cover and dropped it to the floor convinced that it would get in the way.

Szayel continued from where he left off and pushed the syringe in not even waiting for the boy's response. A shrill scream came tumbling out of Ichigo's mouth, and echoed throughout the whole lab. Orihime sat helplessly as she watched Ichigo slowly perishing. The pink haired espada looked to see what was happening to the spot of flesh that was hit by acid. The flesh it's self started to peel or rather unravel all by itself.

The espada threw his head back and threw a fit of laughter that filled the whole room.

The orange haired teen winced in pain, wanting to grip his shoulder that was in pain but he couldn't. His whole body jerked in pain as sweat started to form in to beads, rolling down his whole body.

Jamming his finger into the gaping hole of the shoulder, Szayel started feeling around for any bones or muscles that were still intact.

Ichigo let out another scream and said, "bastard" in a weak tone because it was the only thing he could think of at the time.

Finding what he wanted, he forcefully ripped his hand out of the hole and started to examine his what he collected.

Looking at what he grabbed the espada grinned, then to Orihime and Ichigo's disbelief he ripped part of the muscle and bone using just his teeth. The room fell completely silently with the sounds of only bones and muscles being crushed, heard.

Szayel, finished with his taste test, wiped his mouth and cleared his throat to say something:

"Well. Ichigo, I must say this is going to be much more than I expected. Take this Deltoid for instance, it's just a muscle located near the upper arm but with me removing it, your whole left arm is a goner. I guess that's a good thing, you were making such a fuss when I was searching around in there. If you'd just be a good boy and stay still there would be a less amount of hellish pain for you to experience, wouldn't you say so. Oh look at me rambling on and on, I should be extracting more from you... After all, I am quite hungry."

With that statement said, he plunged his hand into the shoulder successfully grabbing more than the first time. Quickly gulping down everything he obtained that round he did it once more, satisfied with the arm being clean on the inside he moved to the right shoulder and used the same technique he performed on the left. Ichigo at this point was still breathing but lost his voice in the process, leaving only raspy, short, breaths to be heard.

"Oh come now, you couldn't have given up yet, even the Quincy wasn't this weak. How pitiful, a sight for sore eyes you could say... Now let's continue."

With both arms cleansed of their meaty insides, The scientist decided it was time to move down to the legs.

Using the same process yet again both legs became utterly useless to the teen. Now the boy had nothing left except for his kidneys, ribs, and of course the thing that kept him living... his heart.

He gave up and just watched the mad man scrap and pry his way, taking what he wanted and discarding what he didn't.

" Say why don't we do something different for this round," the octava went to grab the same scalpel from earlier and went back to the left side of Ichigo, displaying a sly, playful, smile which made Ichigo feel very sick inside just from looking at it.

Taking the scalpel he made an incision around where the ribs would be located. His glove, now full of blood reached inside yet again, enter the body and broke off several ribs. Taking the treasure he found inside, he yanked it out, brought the ribs up to his mouth and started to suck on one of broken parts, while displaying a pleased look on his face of course.

Eating another one of his delicacies, he figure he would try a short cut and use the hole he just made to get the kidneys that lied waiting for him in the back.

Thinking about the thought made a little stream of drool escape his mouth, quickly realizing this he wiped his mouth with his glove, only for his face to be smeared with blood. He didn't mind it though, he was enjoying himself as well as having a meal of a lifetime.

Putting his thought to the test, he re-entered the freshly made hole to find out that he was right.

_It is possible to do so, if you know how the body works, _he thought.

Grabbing the kidney, pulling it out and gorging on it... till nothing was left, he moved to the other side of the body.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki... Its seems our game of surgery ends here, for this is your last kidney and with that you can live... but your days are still numbered. You know as well as I do without your heart, the human body is nothing but an empty shell!"

Ichigo did nothing but barely breath and show a lifeless expression throughout his whole face, which soon formed right after his voice box went.

Szayel turned to Orihime who sat in a chair slumped, deciding to take a break the pink haired espada leaned back on a counter looking over his work as well as cleaning the blood off of his glove using his tongue.

Deciding that his break was over the scientist went back to were he left, carving another hole to where the ribs were located. Then fishing for the kidney, while munching on the ribs like candy, obtaining the kidney, and slowly enjoying the taste to it's fullest.

The Octava's eyes widen, while his whole body shook with excitement.

"Saving the best organs for last"... he murmed to himself.

At this point he began to grow impatient, quickly refilling the acid serum from earlier into the syringe, he plunged it straight down on to the chest, were the lifeless Kurosaki's body lied.

Working almost instantly the serum burned through multiple layers of skin as well as bones. Szayel could careless, of course he had his fair share of bones for the day and was more concerned for the organ he sought after right then and there.

Using the hole to his advantage he thrusted both arms in, to obtain two perfect looking lungs. Bringing them out sooner than expected, he decided to take his time chewing them.

"At last the organ I've been waiting for..." was all he could say before using the same technique used for a large portion of decomposing Kurosaki's body. The serum did it's thing making it easier for Szayel to go in.

Carefully trying to conserve the heart, he pulled it out with little ease as he expected. Taking the heart and lifting it closer to his mouth, he decided to savor it. Letting his tongue go on a joy ride with it, caressing and sliding easily across every part of the heart. His teeth were next, bitting and tearing it apart little by little. The Octava mindlessly let out a load moan of appreciation for Ichigo to thank him for his heart.

When the pink one was devouring the rest of the heart, he couldn't help but make many sounds of him being pleasured by eating, to the point where a fainted girl in a chair woke up to them. Szayel Aporro turned around slowly to see the girls reaction. Just as he expected she was horrified, her face filled with disgust and guilt, along with tears and snot rolling down her face. Being the sadistic bastard he was, all he could do was smile. After let out a low moan, then a sentence Orihime would never forget.

He walked over to where she sat and tilted her head up, looking straight into her eyes saying "A cannibal's life is a glorious one, wouldn't you say? You witnessed that first hand... thanks to Ulquiorra being out on a mission. As for what's left of your friend's body, it will make a few scrumptious leftovers for tomorrow. So for now, enjoy the silence", he said while untying the girl and walking back to her room and once more going back to his lab to box up his meal for tomorrow.

**AN: Um, not sure what to say, this one I just wrote as it came to me, I like Ichigo nothing against him, just thought it was an interesting idea. Rated M to be safe because of the scary situations as well as language and the way Szayel acts. Don't think you can have a K rated story with him in it. XD Yes there was a reference to the song "enjoy the science" by Depeche Mode, original and remix by Linkin Park. Can't help but think the song fits Szayel perfectly.**

**Not meant to be yaoi but if you get the idea that's ok.**

**Feel like this is one of the most darkest stories written thus far ... I enjoy writing it even though I'm kind of scared of myself now for doing so. ^^ Again reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
